Isolation, Connection
by Myuit
Summary: A lone girl has been surviving on her own in the Arctic for who knows how long. With hazy memories, no help from others, plus her poor understanding of the human language, she lived in isolation. But the surprise meeting with Chung, a boy in a nearby community, gains her a name and a hunting partner. As time passes they become more than just partners.
1. Chapter 1: Name

**Me: Well hi everyone! I know I said I'd do one story at a time but-**

 **Aisha: *Slams open door* What the hell are you doing!**

 **Me: W-w-wait! Let me explain!**

 **Aisha: I don't need to hear your excuses! Eve I require your assistance. Please "take care" of this... Girl.**

 **Eve: Very well. I shall do so as punishment for abandoning you're first fanfiction and those who spent their lovely time reading that excuse of a story thus far. *Summons servants***

 **Me: Eeeeep!*Flees* I'm sorry! I had homework and finals and projects and- Eeeeep! No, Ophelia! Keep your electric bullets away from me please!**

 **Elesis: Elsword do the disclaimer.**

 **Elsword: *Groans* Fine. Mei does not own Elsword...That includes me and the game in general. Nor the pictures in the cover collage.**

* * *

 _Isolation, Connection_

Chapter 1: Name

* * *

Classes:

Ara: Yama Raja

Chung: Deadly Chaser

* * *

"Hiya!" I threw my harpoon, stabbing the seal that wandered near the shore. Blood trickled from the puncture as I hauled it onto land. I began striding back to my cave, lugging the lifeless animal with me. My fur boots hardly made a sound as I walked on the ground, moist and wet from the melting snow and ice.

The time of warmth had come to the north. Although not much change took place from the transition, the temperature had surely risen to become somewhat more livable. The ice had thawed just enough to allow low growing plants to sprout over the barren, and occasionally rocky, land. Marshes and lakes formed from the melted ice that was unable to slip into the frozen earth below. Streams and bogs could also be found. Despite the improved weather, strong winds still whip around the land.

I tugged the hood of my thick fur coat, repositioning it to further protect my face from the merciless climate. Locks of loose black hair flew about. The harsh glare of the sun against the surface of the snow was no help whatsoever to my amber eyes.

A few plants grew from the earth, one of which I stopped in front of. Kneeling, I sifted through the tiny sized leaves, plucking out crowberries in the color of black, purplish-black, and the occasional red. Once gathering a sufficient amount, I stored then in a pouch and continued my tread to the snow cave, stopping ever so often to hunt small game and collect edible plants.

When I finally reached the cave entrance, I rested against the wall, pulling out a knife as my hands made quick work of the dead animals, skinning the seal and the other small game I killed. The blood from their wounds had stopped leaking a while ago. I crawled inside the structure with the results of my morning search, if you could even call it morning, collapsing once I got in. As my vision adjusted to the dim light, my hands grabbed the compressed block of snow and shoved it in front of the cave opening. I saved the blubber in case of those rare occasions when I could actually make a fire in this freezing wasteland. I stored the meat for later food along with the berries I found. Immediately, I pushed aside the snow block and headed outside again with some items, sitting down beside a nearby puddle of water. I washed the bones, as I've done many times before, and set to work forming weapons out of them. I ate the marrow from time to time as my hands continued to shape the bones.

Soon exhaustion took over. I grabbed a bowl from the shelter and found another source of water, filling the container with the liquid. Once done, I retreated to my refuge with the bones and bowl in hand.

I stared at the few stick and branches I managed to gather who-knows-how-long ago, as if my eyes could set them aflame. I sighed, rubbing the sticks together in an attempt to start a small fire. In the end, it was all for naught as I could only generate a few sparks, nothing more. To relieve my thirst, I popped several berries in my mouth, piercing the skin in order to obtain the sweet juice stored inside. I stared whimsically at the white walls, the little light in the air holes and cracks poking through. I knew I had to go out again soon to hunt and gather. I'd need to boil water before long, not only to drink but to cleanse myself. It's been at least a day since I've last gotten pure water, but with the sun shining almost 24/7, it's hard to tell.

Swallowing another handful of berries, I picked up a bow, a quiver of arrows, and some food. Pushing aside the snow block, I crawled through the entrance.

My body was met with a blast of chilled air before I even got myself entirely out. I continued to slither through and soon lifted myself off the thawing ground. I slipped on the fur hood and set off.

Within what I estimated to be about 10 minutes, I had found a trail. Paw prints led to my right. I followed them. By the size of it, a polar bear is definitely out of the picture. Good thing too since I had no intention of hunting the species that saved my life, that is, unless it became a life-or-death situation. I don't remember much, but from what I could gather, I ended up on my own in the wilderness. The days were cold and I guess I wasn't wearing the appropriate clothing for the outdoors. I recalled the feeling of being chilled to the core, resembling a human statue as I laid in front of death's door. Then, everything became blurry. The events that replayed in my head were choppy, like there were gaps that needed to be filled in between each memory. White fur, large paws, and warmth were a few of the things I remembered about my savior. What other possibilities were there besides a polar bear? After that, I learned to survive on my own. I don't remember how I did or how I received food and shelter.

 _Bang!_ The sound of firing snapped me out of the daze. Instinctively, I darted towards the nearest cover. Luckily, a clump of bushes was close by. I hid in the foliage, peaking my head out to find one of my own kind. Looks like someone else found the trail before me. I've seen them very often for they lived in a village not too far away from my location. I've never made contact with them, but in recent years they have begun using a new type of weapon, similar to the ones that human was using now. The material was different from the bones and other resources I used and it was very noisy once you pressed some sort of trigger. It fired a piece of lead at its target, which wouldn't do much harm, except this object fires it at the speed of sound. Something about it made me despise the weapon.

I heard another shot and rubbed my ears to reassure I wasn't deaf. I would withdraw, except there was no cover in this vast land. With the ice and snow thawing I was sure to leave footprints anyway, so I watched despite my displeasure.

It was a boy. Like all the others I've seen he wore fur clothing, but they were thinner, making him appear less like a polar bear. I wonder how used to the cold he was. The amount of fur he had on was even less than what I wore, but not by much. Because he had his back towards me, his face was hidden, but I was able to make out the blond hair tied with a band, a few locks escaping it. Two noticeable sections of hair were darkened to a coffee brown on the sides of his head. Surprisingly, he kept his hood off, replacing it with a long scarf. Sky blue shown on one side and a velvet red on the other. It extended until it could reach the earth, kept only in the air by the cruel winds.

I never thought about making those strips of cloth, finding hoods much more useful. Besides, the ends would fly in my face while I was hunting, but it didn't seem to faze him. He raised his arms as I identified the pair of weapons he wielded. As I saw before, it was one of those new ones that shot pieces of lead at lightning speed. It was the smaller kind and was colored mostly white. His finger moved, probably pressing the button.

A bang resonated throughout the area. At the same time, a whimper originated from an arctic hare. The projectile had hit its head and it slowly dropped dead, the twitching coming to a halt. Without a word, the boy retrieved the hare. I expected him to leave straight after but it seemed he planned to stay longer.

I sighed, questioning when he'd depart. I stared at him while he skinned the animal with a knife somewhat different from mine. An almost inaudible groan escaped my lips as I was certain he'd be camping here for a while.

Then a question popped into mind. If he did plan to stay here then he'd need to make a fire to cook. Where is he going to get the wood...

Realization struck me. I scouted the area but there was hardly any wood in site, and I happened to be hidden within the closest source. Panic overtook me as I peeked at the boy's location through a gap in the leaves. As predicted, the figure was gradually getting closer. I swiftly ran through my options, all of them included being spotted by the boy. There was no way to escape; all options were rapidly discarded because of that cursed weapon. I denied befriending him for I refused to accept the people's new way of hunting, but it may be the only method.

While deep in thought, I unconsciously rustled a bush. I winced, hoping the boy didn't see or hear it but by the way his eyes narrowed and how his hands reached for his weapons, I could tell he knew. I rubbed my temple and blamed my clumsiness.

Seeing no other options, I silently nocked an arrow and speedily leaped out of the bushes. I aimed at him as his eyes widened, his weapons pointed at me, fingers frozen on the trigger.

I slowly backed away, keeping the string pulled back. He slowly advanced, recovering from the shock as he asked in a hostile manner, "Who are you?"

My brain registered the words, but being raised by a polar bear, I couldn't speak the way the rest of my kind did. I've never spoken to anyone before. I must have picked up a few words from my past or simply being somewhat near the village, but not enough. I remained silent as I continued to back away and he advanced.

Again he spoke, "Who are you?" His cerulean eyes seem to bore holes through my amber ones. I hastened my pace and so did he. I couldn't let him discover the location of my cave, but losing him is basically impossible in such a barren landscape.

I growled at him while he stared at me, frowning. With no other choice, unless I did want to kill him, I reluctantly diverted the bow's aim at his chest and pointed at him with my finger, then to the general direction of the village. He eyed me questioningly, losing his sour expression, as I made a shooing motion with my hands. There was one word I seemed to recall and I let the foreign sound escape my mouth.

"Go," I growled, again pointing to his community.

"So you _can_ talk," was what he said back. I registered the words as well and shook my head. Confusion was visible on his face. Too bad I couldn't explain.

"Go," I commanded once again my finger pointed towards his residence's direction.

"Why," the boy asked. "Who are you? I don't recognize you. Where's…"

A seemingly infinite amount of questions spouted from his mouth, bombarding me with unknown words. I shook my head, trying to indicate I didn't understand. My unfriendly behavior had disappeared who knows when. More words rang in my head as I tried to pronounce them.

"Leave. No come back. No tell."

I could deduce that the boy was even more bewildered. I wish he would just go. I had other things to do before retiring to bed.

"Do you understand me," he finally questioned.

I was unable to identify a word so I cocked my head to the side in puzzlement. I heard a sigh escape his lips. By now, he too had lowered his pair of weapons.

"At least tell me your name," he uttered.

"Name?" I struggled to articulate the new word.

"Oh, you don't have one?" The blonde spoke another foreign sentence.

"Name?" I repeated the word.

"It's something you call yourself," I think he attempted to explain. "I'm Chung." He pointed to himself. "You can be… Ara." He pointed at me.

"Ara," I echoed the peculiar word. Somehow, I think I understood what he meant. This was my "name". "Chung," I reiterated, pointing at the boy. He nodded, smiling the slightest. I produced a friendly smile in return.

"Well, I've got to go. Bye!" Chung waved and began to depart. I returned the wave, assuming it was a gesture used when leaving. I turned around and walking in the opposite direction, checking ever so often in case he did decide to follow me. Turns out he didn't.

* * *

 **Me: Umm... so, anything you say about my second story? I know it is a little worse than the other one, or at least I think so. This was kinda sorta for a project so I decided, why not kill two birds with one stone and make it a fanfic. Compared to the original one for the project, this has gone through some major changes, reasons being that (A) The story needed to be quite short and I would've made it way too long and (B) there was way too fast of a development in my opinion so I slowed it down slightly, I hope. Sadly, I couldn't exactly weave it in with _The Esper and the Fox_ and I already have something else in mind. I apologize for not updating but I'm working on it okay? I'm determined not to break my kinda sorta monthly updates so stay tuned for another update for both of my stories. Thanks!**

 **Rena: So... It's Ara x Chung now eh?**

 **Me: Yup!- Uh oh. Crap. See you guys later! *Runs from Eve, her servants, Aisha, Chung, and Ara* Chung! NO! Don't you dare shoot me with those!**


	2. Chapter 2: Thinking of You

**Me: I'm back with another chappie! So sorry for being late but yeah... no excuses unless I include needing to finish like 10 books in 2 weeks plus summer reading stuff before the library due date. ^-^;; Well, because I'm a bit late, I had to cut this short or it would have taken _forever_ to upload. Being the stupid person I am, I found out I was suppose to use a dash in place of what I thought was the role of a hyphen. Well, too lazy to fix the other story so maybe some other time. I don't own Elsword. Enjoy (or not)!**

* * *

 _Isolation, Connection_  
Chapter 2: Thinking of You

* * *

A sigh escaped my lips as I surveyed the area once again. It had been at least two days, maybe three, since my encounter with Chung and I haven't seen him since. Despite me reassuring myself that this was for the best, I couldn't help but want to see him again, to hear his voice speak the human language, to stare into those strange blue eyes with a paw imprint at the center of each.

It was strange. I found many other humans from his village yet only sought for his presence.

I shook the thought out of my head, focusing, or at least trying to, on the hare that was wandering about, head shooting upwards to sniff the air. The animal was heading closer and closer to a berry bush. I was situated behind a similar one, keeping a reasonable distance away so that my presence was not too obvious. I remained still and silent, my fingers eager to release the arrow, waiting for the right moment to strike.

The arctic hare halted to sniff the air once again giving me a perfect chance. The memory of Chung killing an animal of the same species flashed into my mind, disappearing within seconds, but it was enough for my prey to move.

I released the arrow as it flew towards the hare's direction. The poorly aimed projectile struck its hind leg, earning a whimper from the animal. I quickly nocked another one and released instantly after taking aim. This one cut through the air, embedding itself in the prey's chest, leaving it limp and lifeless. I let out a sigh I didn't realize I was holding. What is with me these days, I questioned. Even if my gloves had been ruined, allowing the cold air to lash out at my fingers, I doubt that was the reason for my poor initial shot. Walking across the still thawing field, I retrieved the hare, pulling out the two arrows and wiping off the blood using leaves. I switched directions, walking towards my snow cave.

Somehow, I ended up on the outskirts of the nearby village. I stared from afar, watching the gleeful children wander about with their friends as the elders chattered. A small, warm smile graced onto face before I dropped it seconds later. That was the eleventh one. I've been smiling more than usual these past days and it seemed to be linked to the meeting with that boy. I sighed, my breath becoming visible in the chilly air.

Sometimes I wonder what my mind is up to. With one last glance at the cheery community, despite the barren, cold land it was situated in, I headed towards my home lugging the dead hare.

* * *

"Ahh…" I relieved my thirst, swallowing another gulp of lukewarm water. The water will freeze soon, probably in no more than a day, so I didn't hesitate to chug another container of the purified liquid. I made a mental note to attempt another fire soon along with the one to make new gloves. I shuffled through my food supply, pulling out some meat that I cooked probably the other day. It was still edible and the inside was somewhat soft even with the decrease in its taste. After reaching as close to full as possible, only eating the food that would serve no purpose hours later, I whipped out a knife, tugging the hare towards me by the ears. With the blade, I began separating the skin from the body, my mind drifting deep in thought.

I wonder what it's like, to grow up around other people. I ran the knife back and forth between the skin and meat. How is it like, to speak a common language? I continued slicing. To know you have others with you. More slicing. To be able to smile and laugh genuinely day by day. Slice. To _have_ happy memories. Slice. To have a _family._ _Slice._ I hissed in pain as blood began to seep from the cut on my finger, reminding me, yet again, of the gloves.

I set down the knife and pushed aside the hare, searching for a certain item. I instinctively shoved my finger in my mouth, sucking at the blood. I caught sight of the object and grasped the cloth I had found on the outskirts of the village one day. I also reached for a container of water and headed outside to tend to the injury. Unsealing the top, I poured some water over my finger, which I removed from my mouth, washing it and wrapping it tightly in cloth. Tipping the water into my mouth, I rinsed it, ridding the inside of the metallic taste of blood and whatever other germs. I sighed, my eyes following the visible exhalation of air. Apparently, my sighs had increased along with smiling.

Mentally exhausted, I made my way back inside the tent, only to come back out with the hare and knife. I continued to skin the animal, and then separated the meat from the bones; making a quick trip in the shelter to store the meat, then back out to form weapons from the bones. The process was time consuming but with the sun constantly shining in roughly the same position in the sky during the season of warmth, time was hard to tell. I cupped my hands, bringing my mouth towards it to blow puffs of warm air at my freezing bare palms and fingers. The temporary warmth faded long before I reached my nearby snow cave, the bones and knife clutched in my exposed hands.

I sighed in exhaustion and relief, storing the newly made arrow tips and blades elsewhere. With shivering hands, I grasped some fur pelts, rummaging around for the needle and thread I stole many months ago—at least I believe it was some months. Finally finding the items, I set to work on a new pair of gloves.

* * *

Possibly an hour had passed before I was nearly finished with the gloves. I'm pretty sure half of the time I was daydreaming of a certain blond male, earning plenty of pokes from the straying needle in hand. Tying a knot at the end of the stitch, I cut off the thread and gratefully stuffed my hands and arms into the elbow length garment, not even caring if it was a little too big. I stored the needle and thread away, mentally checking off "make gloves" from my mind's to-do list.

Next up, make a fire. I went out into the frigid tundra, in search of dry sticks that could be of use. I came back with a small bundle under my arm and headed to a small cleared area where a few burnt branches lay. I sighed for the umpteenth time and grabbed two decent sized sticks. My honey eyes fixed with determination as I tried to focus solely on creating the fire. I rubbed the sticks together, slowly at first, then continuing to gain speed until I could go no faster. I was beginning to tire when the first spark finally showed itself, renewing my energy as I pressed on, pleading that I could get a small fire going.

My plead was answered when the sparks broke out into a tiny flame. I set the sticks down carefully, not wanting to extinguish the precious source of light. I fed it some dead leaves left in the cleared area and it soon grew enough to swallow the sticks I fed it. I wasted no time in cooking the food and boiling plenty of water, knowing that there would never be enough. I snacked on a few of the fish, spitting out the bones to dispose of later. I took some time cleansing myself, but of course, it was a short shower due to the cold, unbearable wind that attacked my bare figure. Once the tasks were done, I reluctantly doused the fire, letting it erupt in a plume of steam that quickly turned frigid. I stared with foggy eyes.

Why is it that what took so long to create, could be so easily destroyed?

I pointlessly mulled over the question before returning to the topic of what to do next. Sleep was an option, but my mind was too full of things to make room for rest and I was not tired physically at all, having rested well enough, waking up an hour at the most before my usual "morning" hunt. That only left the option of going outside, whether to hunt and gather or simply survey the nearby village.

I groaned in annoyance and picked myself up, swiped my knife, spear, back-up bow and arrows, food, and promptly hauled my pitiful self out. I walked forward, making occasional turns as I headed wherever my mind decided. It seemed my mind had the ability to mark certain unnecessary areas, one being the same place I met the blonde. I spotted the familiar clump of bushes along with the same berries that adorned some of their branches. If that wasn't enough then there was also the distance and direction of this spot from the nearby community and some of those pieces of lead rolling on the earth.

Lead? There wasn't any when he left that day, unless he threw that one he had used for the hare. But that was only one. It was also the only game he carried while leaving the area, meaning he or another hunter has been here recently. I scowled, realizing I had missed the chance of seeing him. Even my self-chastising couldn't stop my desire for his presence. Scolding my mind, I trudged away, seeing no prey in sight.

* * *

 **Okay now the reviews!**

 **haterokno(Guest)- Eep! Please don't kill me! I have no idea what I did but sorry! DX I still haven't gotten a PM by the way and relax, _The Esper and the Fox_ is still going. In fact, I'm revising the next chapter soon.**

 **Kamotekau- Continued, your welcome!**

 **Megane Bishojo- Well, here's the update! Sorry, I'm so slow at this.**

 **NemesisDrive- Neither have I but this is what happens when you combine a fanfiction and a project assignment. When you say your disappointed, do you mean, like, how I'm writing the story or, like, sad for Ara?**

 **xXTheLegendXx- Nice to know you like it! With** **Luciela "Lu" R. Sourcream the last name thing is ruined but I still do see your point.**

 **Hikari-No-Aria- Sorry for my slow updating, but I'm back! Don't worry, as far as I know, I'm not dropping any of the stories I'm making, and will make, anytime soon. I already know how it's like when authors abandon their stories, so relax~**

 **Me: Well I'm already starting the next chapter but it'll have to wait since I need to get the next chapter of _The Esper and the Fox_ up for those that are still reading it. If you spot any mistakes please tell me, I sort of rushed through proof reading. I'm not italicizing much at the moment because Ara doesn't know much English so can't think words. Also for those of you that actually noticed, yes I decided to change my user name but to make it simple, stick to calling me Mei. It's pretty much a nickname.**

 **Aisha: Mei! There...you...are...**

 **Me: You're still chasing me!? How did you even get her so fast- right, teleportation. Well bye.**


	3. Chapter 3: We Meet Again

**So...I'M VERY SORRY! I'll explain later cuz right now you just wanna get to the story. Just a note, this chapter probably sucks. Again, more info later. I don't own Elsword now read.**

* * *

 _Isolation, Connection_

Chapter 3: We Meet Again

* * *

I stared in awe behind the cover of a large rock, my gaze drawn towards a large animal, one that blended in well against the white of the snow. I eyed the polar bear walking not too far away from my location, admiring its furry body and sharp claws. Some minutes of mindlessly wandering around and I found this lucky sight. It's hard not to resist going closer and touching its fur. I needed to constantly remind myself that it could bite off my fingers if it pleased. I unwillingly followed it from a reasonable distance although it felt more like miles than meters away.

I watched, intrigued as it caught fish after fish near the shore, waiting for them to jump out or just dunking its head into the icy waters. It savagely ate its food after every catch and I could imagine the blood that will probably stain the snow. My stomach growled, interrupting my thoughts and reminding me of my growing hunger. I snacked on some berries and a small piece of meat, planning to eat a real meal later on, and resumed stalking the bear.

Then it happened.

Due to curiosity, I wandered closer than I should have. The white beast jerked its head in my direction, prompting me to hold my breath and slowly back away, eyes trained on the bear but not directly at its black eyes. When the bear made no move excluding a simple cock of its head, I released a sigh but continued my retreat at a slightly faster pace. When nothing happened and I was a fair distance away, I turned around, determining that it was unsafe to stay within the vicinity.

My mistake.

I heard the pounding of footsteps after the sudden realization. I swiftly turned around in time to see the creature lunge at me, mouth wide open to reveal a set of sharp teeth. I released an "Eep!" in fear and took off. With my gaze whipping back and forth between the predator and the land ahead of me, I didn't notice the small rock that protruded from the earth until I tripped, crashing into the ground. Time seemed to slow down as the bear raced towards me, a yard or so away from my pitiful figure. It dove for my leg and successfully dug its teeth into my flesh. I screamed.

 _Bang!_

My ears rung at the familiar sound and suddenly the bear's legs buckled. It let out a noise, which seemed closest to a moan. Without time to think, I clutched my spear and drove the weapon into its abdomen, regretting it immediately after the blood spilled. Pain shot through my leg and I twisted my face in agony. I glanced at the figure now lifeless.

I killed it.

Tears threatened to fall. Even if I had done this before, I always felt the tiniest bit of guilt. I shook my head to temporarily block out the distraction. A quick inspection of the body brought my attention to the wound on its head. A piece of lead, almost completely hidden by blood, was driven into its skull, the bit of metal glistening in the sun with the fresh crimson liquid.

Someone was here. I averted my eyes from the dead animal and began scanning my surroundings. Nothing but the empty tundra stretched before me, with the occasional animal wandering about. Ran off, I questioned internally. Impossible. No one's that fast, unless they kept a very far distance when the shot was fired. Those that skilled are quite rare.

Hiding.

My thoughts flashed back to the time I hid among some berry bushes. I whipped my head around to closer study my surroundings yet again. The projectile came from that direction, so... My eyes landed on a small clump of bushes and rocks not too far away. I was beginning to wonder why I hadn't used that spot to hide. I slipped my leg out of the creature's mouth, using one of the gloves I _just_ made as a bandage. Carefully, I raised myself, legs still slightly trembling from shock and pain. Determining that the threat of a living human was more important than a lifeless animal, I cleared my mind of a future purpose for the polar bear. I limped behind one of the rocks I'd used for cover and set down my spear, deeming the bow and arrow a better weapon against the stranger's advanced one. I inhaled and exhaled to release some panic, attempting to form a plan. Two options quickly came to mind. I went with the latter one first: wait for the opponent to make a move.

Nothing happened.

Fighting back the fear creeping up my spine—and of course the throbbing of my wound—, I nocked an arrow, peered out from my hiding spot, and shot it as close as I could get to the foliage. The arrow dug itself in between two rocks. I waited, wishing for the person to reveal him or herself.

The leaves of the bushes rustled slightly, catching my attention. I silently nocked another arrow. It took all my patience to not shoot the area again. Finally, after what felt like three lengthy minutes, something popped up. A mop of what seemed to be blonde hair. It was hard to tell from this distance. I narrowed my eyes just as the figure fully revealed itself and held in a gasp at the sight of a familiar male.

Impossible.

But once I thought about it, he could have this as another one of his hunting places. I had to be certain though and calling out his name to discover that this was a stranger would probably not end well. With diminishing patience, I waited for the being's next move.

One step, then two. The person slowly made his way towards me. Something blue dangled around his neck and within a couple more strides, I could make out a blue scarf, caught in the dance of the fierce winds. Even then, I stayed put. Anyone could have the same scarf. Nonetheless, I began to stop pulling on my bowstring. I identified a pair of weapons that were strapped to his sides and as the male got closer, I didn't detect hostility, just cautiousness and ran out of patience.

"Chung," I blurted out, the word still feeling weird in my mouth.

The figure stopped and I bit my lip in worry.

"Ara," a familiar voice questioned.

It _was_ him.

"Ara? Is that you?"

"Chung!" My voice tore its way out before I had a chance to stop myself. A strange warm feeling bubbled inside of me at the sound of my name. The name _he_ gave me.

I abandoned my weapons and limped as fast as my injury would allow towards him, a wide smile pulling at my lips. When I reached him, I stopped, uncertain of what to do. I don't fully understand human interaction nor communication...

I felt pressure on my head and snapped out of my thoughts to find a hand—his hand—on top of my head. He wore a gentle smile on his face despite the worry that clearly clouded his eyes.

...But I don't think it mattered.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Megane Bishojo- Nope, I'll probably force myself to pull through. DX About the others...Idk. I may add them as minor characters but I can't handle too many main ones at the moment.**

 **Hikari-No-Aria- Thank you ^-^ and your wish has been granted! Anyways, about the other story... I can hopefully begin editing the next chapter soon.**

 **xXTheLegendXx- No, she's not _missing_ Chung. She's "curious of her own species". It seems like your wish will come true and thanks!**

 **NemesisDrive- Does this answer your question? Oh gosh, the horrors of school. Good luck, cuz you're gonna need it!**

 **Aisha: So...explain?**

 **Me: Well, the past few weeks were hectic. My cousin visited for a week, then there was the amusement park trip, a _lot_ of eating out, any yeah...**

 **Eve: Procrastination?**

 **Me: ...Um...That too. But I'm sorry, okay! There's also school coming up so I don't know how updates are gonna go. I'll try, but, who knows? I thought the excuse I made for the two to meet up were horribly. I feel like I rushed it too. Hopefully the chapters will get better. Editing was rushed so if you pick up some errors please tell me. Be prepared for the major time skip that will probably occur at the upcoming chapter. Well, gtg finish up the next chapter for my other story! Once again sorry for this short chappie!**


	4. Chapter 4: English is Complicated

**I'm finally back with another chapter! Sorry, I was updating my other story... Well, this one is still short and has nothing good in it but meh. Yeah, it's kinda rushed and kinda bleh. Like I said, there's a time skip. I don't own Elsword.**

* * *

 _Isolation, Connection_  
Chapter 4: English is Complicated

* * *

 **Months later...**

I sighed in exhaustion as I lugged myself and the results of my morning hunt back to my home. Once in the safety of the snow cave, I checked the watch Chung gave me.

11:43 AM.

 _Almost time._

Pulling out a lantern, another human invention, I struck a match and lit the object. Crawling over to the stack of sticks, I lit it as well, then blew out the flame on the match. Human creations still amaze me although I have used them for a few months now.

I moved to skin the animals, storing the things in containers. One by one, I warmed up canteens of water and pieces of meat. I stuck some food in my mouth, finding how boring it was to past time now that things were a bit more easier to do.

* * *

"Hello," questioned a voice on the opposite side of the entrance to the cave.

I jumped, almost spilling a canteen of water over the fire. Shutting the thing, I went to welcome the only other person who could know of this place. Sliding the block of ice away, I could see his blond hair as his head went through the gap, followed by the rest of his body.

"Hi Chung," I flashed a grin. The greeting had become familiar to my tongue.

Chung would teach me of his world, giving me some English lessons while I agreed to become his hunting partner.

Chung returned the greeting, taking one of the canteens and chugging down the water. I set down a small plate, having filled it with rabbit meat, fish, and some berries. We both ate in silence, our legs criss-crossed. Only after finishing the meal did he speak.

"How's your leg," he asked, pointing at the area of my wound.

I slipped off my boot and rolled down the sock before unraveling the... gauze, I think it was called. With Chung's help, it had healed greatly. It'd be fine as long as I don't rely on it too much.

"Fine," I answered, glad to be able to understand a bit of the human language.

He stared at the injury before nodding his head. I rewrapped the wound then slipped on my sock and boot.

"Ready to begin?" Chung chose a book out of the few he brought to add to my collection.

"Yes," I answered.

* * *

"...tears of sorrow dripped from his eyes. His outstretched hand grasped nothing. Fate had fiddled with it's strings." I stared at my mentor the way I always did after reading a passage.

"Hmm... You pronounced eyes wrong again," Chung pointed at the word on the page, "It's pronounced 'ahys', not 'eayis'."

I frowned at the word. Despite being short, that word was difficult to say.

"Eyes," I repeated as Chung nodded in approval. I smiled a bit internally.

While I reread the passage, I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Chung, what is 'fate'," I asked.

"It's...complicated..."

"Fate means complicated?" I was still confused.

The blonde shook his head, "No, I mean, the word 'fate' is hard to explain."

"Why?" _Doesn't every word have a definite meaning?_

"Technically, it's the course of events that happen...naturally throughout your life."

 _That helps, but..._

"How fate play with strings? Is it human?"

"Well, in writing, there are many things you can do with words. Sometimes, people use 'fate' as if it's a person with powers."

"Like a king?"

Chung shook his head, "More like a god. Just think of a very powerful mage."

 _God? Who knew short words had difficult meanings._

"Why fate plays with strings if it has magic?"

"It's a saying. It pretty much means fate has changed itself. In other words, the course of events have been changed."

 _How am I to remember all this?_

I nodded anyways, know I will at least forget some of this.

"Ready to move on," the male asked.

"Yes," I replied with a nod.

We both shuffled through a pile of writing for something fit for me to read.

I grabbed one of the many books. This one had a colorful pattern on it's hard cover but it was worn from the passing of time.

I flipped it open to the first page and stared at it, confused. The page had no words. The page wasn't even made of paper. Instead of words, there were pictures, two on each page. Many, if not all, the pictures had the same three people. Family, I guessed.

I slid out one of the pictures.

This one had a man with blond hair darker than Chung's. He had a warm smile, the happiness shining in his blue eyes. The male's arm wrapped around a young woman at least half a head shorter than him. She had white hair that held the faintest hint of indigo. Her eyes were a beautiful pale purple, almost grey. She too, was smiling. Her gaze was directed towards a child clutched in her hands.

The kid bore a striking resemblance to Chung, from his brown tipped hair to the paw printed cerulean eyes.

 _He looks...cute? I think that was the word._

"Chung," I called as I turned in his direction.

"Hm," he faced me.

"Pictures," I said, handing him the book and picture that I took out.

He looked at me, puzzled, before shifting his attention towards the book. He then widened his eyes a bit. Surprised, I think? Shortly after, he smiled but it didn't seem happy. His eyes looked...sad.

"Thank you Ara. I was wondering where this went," Chung spoke as he closed the book.

 _Is the book that important to thank me?_

Nonetheless, I smiled, "Your welcome."

"Anyways, I thought we'd read another fairy tale. You read Cinderella yesterday so why not this one?"

Chung handed me a book as I read the title, "Rapunzel?"

* * *

I sat up and stretched myself in the cramped area. The story was lovely but like other fairy tales, I have learned that logic doesn't apply much.

The man should have brought his wife more of the food she wanted the first time so as to not get caught the second. Why would anyone grow hair that long? It would definitely be bothersome. Even if locked in a tower there must be something sharp. How did Gothel get Rapunzel up the tower anyways? She _is_ a witch...so why does she need to climb Rapunzel's hair? Why not fly? How loud was Rapunzel singing if the prince, of all people, could hear her? Tears don't let someone see again. Why didn't the king search for the prince?

"Hey, you wanna go hunt now?"

I nodded and we both crawled to get out supplies and weapons.

Already equipped with his twin pistols, Chung packed the food. I scurried over to a part of the cave and grabbed my usual weapons. I slipped a knife into my boot before grabbing a harpoon spear, a bow, and a quiver of arrows.

Before joining Chung outside, I took off my hood. With nimble hands, I rewound my hair into a tight bun, sticking an long, thin bone into it to hold the strands in place. Two long locks of ebony fell from the bun.

 _Should cut my hair_ , I thought for a second before heading outside, weapons in hand.

As I met Chung outside, he handed me a satchel with food and first aid.

We walked along the frozen earth of the tundra. The time of cold was returning. Winter, I believe.

We reached the point I often passed as I returned from hunting alone. From here, you could see the whole village. Chung told me his tribe was known as the White Wolf Clan for they respected the white wolf as a... guardian, was it?

We stayed at the incline for a short break.

As I stared out at the homes, I spotted a group of people talking loud enough for me to hear. I liked hearing them speak and realizing how much I have learned. There were some words I did not know. I asked Chung the meaning of one that was said very loudly.

"Chung, what does 'bitch' mean?"

* * *

 **Now for reviews:**

 **Hikari-No-Aria- Thanks for your support! Here's the excuse of an update. I think it's a bit more fantasy than real life-ish... I mean, it's too lucky? As in, what are the chances of these miracles happening XD**

 **Syamsul528- Well, I hope I don't disappoint ^-^ Thanks for reading~**

 **xXTheLegendXx- Yeah...as I said, that chapter was rushed ^-^" Thanks, and yeah, I'm gonna need that luck.**

 **MidoriKazehaya18- Soon...yeah...that didn't happen... School's only part of the reason though. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **NemesisDrive- Lucky...**

 **ScorchedEarth82800- I'll try!**

 **I tried to dumb it down so that it would seem more like what words Ara would know but I wouldn't know how much she could learn in some months. Also, I didn't want to be using the same word over and over again and it would cause some problems with describing some parts so...yeah. A** **gain, another semi rushed chapter. I'm not exactly that motivated right now... Anyways, late happy New Years and thanks for reading~!**


	5. Chapter 5: Little Moments

**Just a heads up, since I kinda need some development between Chung and Ara but I don't want you guys to sit through a bunch of chapters about them reading and hunting over and over again, I decided to mash together some moments...for now. My head just wouldn't come up with something good enough so I just typed up whatever little scenarios that popped up. Sorry to disappoint but this is basically like a filler with...something slightly important at the end?**

 **I don't own Elsword.**

* * *

 _Isolation, Connection_

Chapter 5: Little Moments

* * *

I was cooking meat with Chung situated behind me, trying to find the next book to read.

"Do you want a specific genre?" Chung inquired.

"Fantasy," I responded with no more than a second of thought.

"Is there a plot line you want? Any characters with certain traits or anything?"

I pondered for a moment, "Romance. It makes the book interesting. Maybe one that is a bit...fast paced?"

Chung hummed in response as I resumed evenly roasting the rabbit leg.

The shuffling of pages suddenly halted as I heard Chung scoot closer.

"Chung, what are you—"

My shoulders stiffened as a tingly feeling hit my bare neck—I had decided to take off my hood.

Unable to remain still I released a stream of laughter.

"HAHAHahahaha—Chung please—HAHaha—stop that!"

I collapsed on my side, still retaining enough sense to keep myself away from the open flame.

"Why not," he responded as I glimpsed his evil smile. In his fingers was a feather colored in a variety of brown shades. He continues to brush it over my neck, causing yet another wave of laughter.

"This is a perfect example of a ticklish person, Ara. The action I'm performing is called tickling."

"Then please—haha— stop tickling me!"

 _I think he is enjoying this a lot._

I snatched the feather and roughly pulled it from his grasp.

I sat upright, my gaze traveling from the feather to Chung as a question entered my head, "So...Are you ticklish?"

"Um...nope."

I sent his a questioning stare as he twitched the slightest, his eyes staring at the ice walls as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

"Let me check..." I offered, inching towards him with the feather in hand.

"Ara, the meat's gonna burn..."

I halted my advance, attention back on the said meat.

 _Oops._

* * *

"...Chung, is that a wolf?" I pointed at the animal by his side.

"Yup," he replied, stooping down to rub its head, "His name is Canis. I've had him since I was little."

"I see... Chung can you move over a bit." The wolf started to growl.

"Sure, why do you— WHOA, Ara, put that down! What do you think you're doing!" The boy made panicked gestures with his hands.

I cocked my head to the side, my spear positioned with its blade aimed at the animal, " I am killing it. It can add to my supply of food."

"Ara, put the spear down. Now."

"But—"

"You can't just kill a pet!"

"Pet?" I recalled the simple word that I memorized long ago, " Oh, why did you not say so earlier?"

His expression changed into... Is this what he called a deadpan expression? His right eye was twitching every once in a while.

I cautiously walked up to the white wolf as it gave me a hostile glare.

"Don't worry, he's friendly." Chung said after patting its head while murmuring words of what I guess to be reassurance, I think is the word.

I set down my spear and got on one knee. I slowly stretched out a gloved hand as Canis hesitantly nuzzled his nose against my palm.

 _He has beautiful blue eyes, just like Chung._

* * *

"A sleigh ride?" I questioned, staring at the "sleigh", as Chung called it, in curiosity. He had also brought along Canis who seemed to circle the vehicle in...anticipation?

"Yeah, I thought you might want to try something new, especially since the ground is getting frozen over again." Chung said.

"Sure," I smiled, walking up to the said sleigh as Chung attached Canis to the front. Chung hopped on and offered me a hand which I gratefully accepted. I set myself behind his as he instructed me to grab on. I circled my arms around his waist and the next thing I knew, I was moving.

The landscape blurred pass me, the sun peaking out above the horizon. Distant mountains could be seen far away along with some bodies of water not too far from us. The wind blew against my exposed skin as the sleigh maintained a constant speed. A comfortable silence was shared, broken only by the sound of the sleigh sliding against ice and the occasional animal.

A small smile graced my face at the beautiful sight. A quick glance at Chung was enough to tell that he was enjoying the scene as well.

A long while after the start of our ride, the sleigh suddenly jerked and tilted at a dangerous angle. I clutched tighter onto Chung's waist as my eyes slammed shut. I felt strong arms encircle me as the two of us landed on the icy ground. A moment of silence past before sound was heard.

"Ow, well that didn't go as planned," I heard Chung chuckle below me.

With that chaos over I opened my eyes. Meanwhile, my arms untangled themselves as I planted them besides me in order to hoist myself up. It was only then that I got a clear picture of the position I was in— limbs tangled, loose hair dropping to the icy ground, and my face about a hand's length from Chung's.

...

 _What is this feeling?_

* * *

"I told you to leave it!"

"It was going to hurt you!"

"I was fine!" My voice retorted in the middle of the barren landscape, brows furrowed and my lips set into a frown.

"No you weren't!" Chung protested furiously, his hand shooting out to grab hold of my wrist.

I winced as he pulled up the sleeve of the fur coat, yanking the black glove off my right hand. Both fabric pieces displayed a recent tear along with blood stains. My right arm became exposed to the biting air as Chung twisted it to reveal the recent injury, blood trickling down the appendage to taint the white of snow.

"It would have hurt you again if I didn't kill it," Chung stated.

I successfully ripped my arm from his grip, wincing at the pain. Choosing to ignore Chung, I swiped my glove from the ground, attempting to wrap it around my injured arm.

A sigh emitted from my partner only seconds into my attempt as he took hold of my arm, gentler this time. I begrudgingly sat down at his command while he pulled out a first aid kit. This has not been the first time either of us were injured.

I set down my spear. My eyes trailed across the snow to the spot where an animal lay. Its white fur was stained with red, fresh and still trickling from the wound in its skull. Its body laid sprawled on its side, body unmoving, eyes shut, never to open again.

I hissed in pain as my attention was brought back to my own fresh wound.

Chung muttered out a sorry despite his clearly angry mood.

 _He has nothing to be angry for. I said I could handle it._

After the ... annisepic? antiseptic? Antespetic(I cannot remember)? was applied, Chung took out a roll of white bandages and began wrapping them firmly around my lower right arm.

"Thanks," I managed to grumble out.

He acknowledged my thanks with a nod before standing up, offering a hand.

I ignored it, pushing myself up and casting a glance at the dead polar bear before promptly turning to walk home, spear attached to my back.

 _He did not have to kill it._

I heard his footsteps following after mine, deaf to untrained ears.

"Just don't try to get yourself killed next time, alright," he spoke with a tone I knew well at this point. One that sounded angry at first but underneath it, concern and worry.

"I was doing fine. You did not need to kill it," I spat, my voice beginning to lose its hard edge.

"Remind me again what part of that was fine?" I could tell he was raising a brow.

"...shut up."

He chuckled although I had no idea what was so amusing.

"Geez, no need to get mad."

"I am not."

 _Idiot._

"Yes, you are."

"No."

 _It's not like..._

"Yes."

"No."

 _I can truly be mad at you._

"You did not need to kill it," I whispered.

 _He would not understand. It is not his fault._

* * *

"Ara," Chung called from outside.

"Did I not tell you there is no need to ask Parmesan to enter?" I questioned as I continued stirring the stew.

He chuckled, "Ara, it's pronounced 'permission' not 'Parmesan' and yep, you did."

I sighed, _he is probably doing this just to annoy me._

As he entered, I used my hand (the one not currently stirring the stew) to grab one of the wooden bowls with berries I defrosted before his arrival.

I set the bowl in the center of the snow cave before concentrating on the stew.

I could hear shuffling as the boy settled down, most likely dropping berries into his mouth from the sound of chewing.

After adding some flavor to the liquid, I scooped them into two bowls for the both of us.

I sat next to him and handed him his bowl, the scent mixing with the frosty air. We spent a long time bringing up anything that came to mind. Chung brought up events, large and small, that occurred in his village. Since I live isolated from others, I made the occasional comment and laughed at certain occurrences. There were the rare times I mention small moments during a hunt, at home, or any "train of thoughts", as he called it. One was about an infuriating rabbit that just would not sit still long enough for me to impale it with an arrow. The conversation was going well. It was perfectly fine.

"...My parents were mistreated by fellow clan members for loving someone in an enemy clan. When their leaders found out my mother and father were in love, the two tribes' leaders had a serious talk with them. My mother's chief was furious and demanded her to either break the relationship or be executed. My father's chief however, was reasonable. The leader only questioned the strength of their love which my father claimed as 'true love'. He proved it was true when he saved my mom on the day of her execution on his own. She ended up joining my dad's tribe and while her former one called her a traitor, everyone else grew to love her. My mother's tribe still hates us up to this day." Chung finished his story. Despite the occasional unknown word, I understood. It seemed too unreal to have happened in real life.

 _Almost..._

"Like a fairytale," I unconsciously mumbled aloud.

"It sounds like one doesn't it," Chung replied.

I hummed, not expecting an answer from the blonde.

"How was your family like? If you remember anything that is..." Chung asked. His question was harmless.

"I don't...remember anything..." That was all I had to say.

"Really? Nothing?"

 _But why?_

"No," I shook my head.

 _Why does my chest ache._

"Oh... Sorry..."

 _Why do I feel... Like I am falling._

"It is fine," I whispered.

 _Why do I feel like I am missing something?_

"Ara...you're crying."

I failed to realize to liquid that dropped from my eyes, tears they were called, until his statement.

"I...I don't know why." I uttered. _Sadness. That is what tears mean. So I am sad, but why?_

"You want to see your family. You want to remember them, Ara." Chung answered my unspoken question.

 _I do._

Before I could comprehend anything, two warm arms wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me in so that my head collided with a warm wall. The scent of gunpowder mingled with a smell that could only belong to Chung and I knew I was in his arms. Even as my aching heart doubled its beating and my cheeks burned like flames in such cold air, I sunk deeper into my companion's chest.

"Sorry," I squeaked, voice muffled by his coat. My eyes squeezed shut in an attempt to lessen the spilling tears. I could feel his body tense and relax as my fingers gripped at the back of his coat.

"Nah, it's my fault for asking. Just cry. I'll be right here." His soothing voice murmured. His gentle hand rubbed my back, warming me even with the layers of fur between our skin. At those words, I felt as if a suppressing force was lifted and water rushed through the gaps of my eyelids. As much as I wanted to say thanks, my sobs prevented me from saying anything. Instead my arms tightened their hold and my head sunk deeper into his chest while my sobs became louder, echoing in the little snow cave.

 _I'll tell him... of the little I know of my past. I trust him._

Through the darkness of my closed eyes I thought I saw a woman, with eyes as bright and yellow as the sun. She had hair as black as night and a smile that warmed my chest.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **NemesisDrive- Nice to know you enjoyed it X3 Well she doesn't speak English and again, random idea that I thought, why not? It happens in some fanfics anyways XD**

 **MidoriKazehaya18- XD tbh I still can't English right. Sometimes I just sit there wondering if I'm supposed to add an s after the apostrophe or not if the name ends with an S (yeah, dumb. I know.) Yup, it's a family photo, although please don't ask how you get a freakin' photo in the Arctic, cuz idk.**

 **Hikari-No-Aria- Well, another update is up although I'm sorry it's half-assed as always. Thanks for the support though ^-^**

 **So guys, I'll say this as short as I possibly can. The only excuse I have for not updating is, I'm busy. I've been trying to update my other fanfic and even that has been severely delayed due to laziness. July, I took a summer course and this month I'm in China till roughly 5 days before school. I'm sorry (yes, I know how hollow these apologizes are sounding). I know I rushed to get this chapter out so even the small moments are just...bleh. I just wanted to update. Again, I don't know about the Arctic and I do minimum researching so do correct me if something is wrong.**


	6. Author's Note

An update?! Finally?! You thought! Hahaha...

Anyways, this is here to tell you why I've been horribly inactive in general. For the first month or so of inactivity, I truly was just busy or unmotivated to send out chapters. But later on, I started really thinking about where my stories were headed, both _The Esper and the Fox_ and _Isolation, Connection_. And of course, I had no idea.

A few more weeks of thinking and I've decided to rewrite _The Esper and the Fox_ , completely from the beginning. This is because, now that I really look at it, I had nothing. The plot was getting nowhere, characters didn't really have a distinct personality, badly woven descriptions, unexplained things, etc. New plot line will remain generally the same but there will be many major differences to the original one. The way the new story line is going, I might have to make a sequel. I've already started drafting chapters and right now, I want to say there's around 4 chapters worth of content, however, only the first chapter is really set in stone. I've reminded myself that I'm the type who can't really visualize the finale unless I have drafted almost everything. Currently, I'm drawing a blank as to what else to write because I want some sort of chapter to lead into the next rather than an abrupt introduction into it. Because of this, I'm putting the chapters I already have for the rewrite under heavy revisions. Please keep in mind that I'm not working on this every chance I get but rather spending a bit of my free time on this, with the exception of whenever a rare writing spree occurs.

Next, I want to address _Isolation, Connection_. I haven't forgotten about this one either and so far, I'm on the fence as to whether I want to rewrite or continue so I haven't done any plans, original or rewrite, for this one. It's still in its early enough stages to be salvageable but a rewrite is also possible. If you guys have any input I'll be happy to listen to it. I want you all to know though, that this will be a second priority compared to _The Esper and the Fox_ , mainly because I wrote the other one first, so it's pretty much on a hiatus.

Please note that rewriting does not necessarily mean it will be a hundred times better in my case, it's more so making it more bearable. Whatever happens, the one thing that remains certain is that I'm not dropping these. One way or another, I want these to come to a conclusion because I've experienced, as a reader, the sadness of a dropped fanfiction. I'm afraid it will take a long while for any of this to come to fruition so I apologize again for putting you all through such a long wait. Honestly, just don't forgive me at this point.

I am juggling the possibility of posting the first chapter of the rewritten _The Esper and the Fox_ for you all before putting everyone through the long wait but I don't know.

I'd be very grateful if you'd leave your opinions as well. If you've read this till the end then thank you very much for doing so. Bye!


End file.
